


【KK】原来是魅魔啊37

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊37

虽说进入“智者房间”的时长是固定的，但桑图实在是对光一和剛带来的问题太感兴趣了，就十分没有公德心地把本来应该接待的今天的最后一个人给挪到了明天。

反正都等了这么长时间了，也不差这一宿。

“这事儿您不是第一次干了吧？”见桑图十分娴熟地修改了预约提醒，暗精灵与魅魔，异口同声。

“嘘，小孩子那么聪明会被杀死在床上的。”桑图温温柔柔地说了句话，温温柔柔地翘着兰花指捏起茶杯，然后十分豪放地将杯中剩余的茶水一饮而尽。

跟讲了个血腥睡前故事的老巫婆似的。

“好了，我们继续讨论有关‘日月三岛’的问题吧？”桑图放下茶杯，跟没看见对面两个人的表情一样，兴致勃勃地开了口。

“既然您这么慷慨大方的多给了我们一个晚上的时间，那就把您知道的有关日月三岛的一切，都告诉我们吧。”剛沉吟片刻，然后打定了主意，“作为交换，我们也可以告诉您一个不可以说出去的秘密。”

“你来之前不还说——”光一急了，话还没说完就被剛的一个肘击给打断了。

暗精灵当时就疼得啥都说不出来，直吸凉气。

“此一时彼一时嘛。”剛十分理所应当。

揉了好一会儿才缓解了疼痛，光一小声嘟囔着“只许州官放火不许百姓点灯”，被魅魔听见，狠狠剜了一眼。

剛收回视线的时候却瞥见，桑图又端起了一杯新茶，一副剧院看戏似的表情，一点都不着急继续之前被打断的话题。

也终于让他脸红了。

“不用害羞，我和我丈夫之前也这样。”桑图一眼就看穿了。

“您结婚了？”光一问得傻乎乎的。

“孙辈的孙辈都有孙辈了，虽然一直是一脉单传。”桑图耸了耸肩，她这个样子就更加符合现在的外表了。

“我还以为……”

“以为什么？我从生下来开始就是智者的继承人了？”桑图似笑非笑地看着光一。

“也，也没有……”虽然嘴上说着没有，可暗精灵的表情已经把他出卖了个彻底，他就是这么想的。

“想什么呢，‘智者’只是个职位的头衔，我现在的工作而已。才干了不到二百年，如果有人应聘合格，我就能离开这了，虽然这份工作目前为止我还没干腻。好了，我现在给你们讲讲我知道的日月三岛吧。”

桑图果断转移话题，打断了对面两个小家伙刨根问底类似查户口的行为。

在《弥生记》创世章中，记载着世界是如何诞生的。

相传这个世界最初是一片望不见尽头的汪洋大海，神偶然路过这个世界，随手撒下一把宝石，这些宝石散落在海面上，便形成了如今世界上的这些岛屿。

所以世界上所有的岛屿，都是由宝石命名的。

这是主流观点。无数史学家从浩如烟海的卷轴旧书中寻找证据，佐证着《弥生记》中的说法，并宣传着。其中以瑟因斯教的信徒为最积极。

但还有一小部分人是坚定的无神论者，他们认为不存在即不合理，没人见过什么神明，以此能够证明神是那些骗子神棍杜撰出来的，就连《弥生记》本身，也只能当做传说和故事去看，那上面写的，并不是真正的历史。

这些学者认为，世界文明的起源，在北方的三座小岛上——

日长岛，月长岛和月光岛。

也许是因为环境的变化，也许是因为有人在那附近释放了什么禁咒导致魔法失控，总之，原本的汪洋变成了无垠的冰川，也因此有了“冰封海”这个新的名字。

先祖们排除千难万险逃离了那片生机断绝的死寂之地，跨越严寒，来到温暖的无尽海，开拓出了新的文明。

可想而知，这些无神论者会受到《弥生记》的拥趸们的多少攻击。

漏洞百出，毫无逻辑，缺乏证据，他们的观点被批评得一无是处。最广为人知的反驳，即是这么多的种族，都诞生在小小的三座岛屿上吗？

如果按照你们的观点，大灾难到来的时候，恰好每个种族跑出来的那一小群里面，都有男有女，巧合地能够繁衍生息么？

诸如此类的争吵，简直不胜枚举。

曾经有不信邪的人，两方都有，组织过探险队，带上了足够的物资、魔药以及人手，从方解岛最北端出发，开着破冰船，直到冰破不动了再弃船步行。

结果，这趟往北的旅程持续了快两千年，所有人都死在了半路上。

最靠近日月三岛的那个队伍，也不过是传回来了一张模糊不堪的照片而已。

有人说那照片上的是日长岛，还有人说那是浪涛掀起后被冻上的冰山，其实日月三岛本身都不存在。

以此为分歧，又开始了新一轮的争吵。

其实他们所有人都走错了路。

如果从查罗岛出发，向着西北方向前进，途径补给点，再继续出发的话，生还几率就会大大提升。

甚至能够登上日月三岛参观一圈再全须全尾地回到家。

这件事我当然告诉过别人。

没道理只等着你们来了我才说实话。

我甚至还写了一本小册子放在冒险者公会出售，专门卖给那些想要去北边送命的蠢货。

之所以无人生还，关键在于那个补给点。

如果找不到补给点，那么这条路会比从方解岛北端出发还要凶险数倍。

因为那个补给点，就是塞壬的领地。

塞壬领地被一层水结界保护，如果没有族人的带领，外人根本就找不到这片藏在深海中的区域。

而塞壬，有一个算一个，都是大门不出二门不迈的家里蹲，也从来不欢迎来自远方的客人。

正是由于没有认识塞壬的途径，很遗憾，目前为止，向北的旅行，依旧是死路一条。

巧了。

这个补给点，咱正好能去。

听着桑图介绍到这儿，光一和剛忍不住地对视一眼，脑子里想的都是同一件事——他们还真就认识一个塞壬。

两个人的表情桑图看得清清楚楚，亡灵法师因此扬起了一根眉毛。

“您就说说，到了补给点以后需要做什么吧。”剛笑了笑，“待会儿可以告诉您，有关我们的故事。不过条件是要保密哦，只能记在脑子里，不可以写在纸头上，不可以录进留音石里，也不可以告诉任何一个人，可以么？”

“成交。”桑图一秒钟都没犹豫。

“到了塞壬领地以后，你们就去找一只名叫多多的海妖，他是塞壬一族供奉了好多代的魔兽，负责保护领地的安全，你们告诉他想往北走，他就会给你们提供帮助。如果多多不在，那你们就只能去找族长了。不过族长应该没有那只海妖好说话。行了，我该说的都说完了，轮到你们了。”

桑图简单粗暴地结束了讲解，然后就端起茶杯，一脸期待地看着对面的两只小朋友。

“……桑图前辈，您这么八卦别人知道吗？”剛一忍再忍，还是没忍住吐槽。

“当然不知道！否则‘智者’形象不就崩塌了！难得遇到你们两个投缘的我才这样的。快说呗，我等着呢。”

“行吧……故事有点长，但我估计您会喜欢的……”

繁星塔最顶层的房间里一片欢声笑语，南城住宅区的某所小小的房子里，却安静得落针可闻。

自相叶失控问出“你为什么用右手打自己”，二宫就秉持着沉默是金的原则，一言不发。

相叶盯着他看了一会儿，又换了种方式问，“你的左手，到底怎么了？”

大法师的视线在二宫的脸和放在外侧的左手上，来回逡巡，目光锐利。

暗精灵被这视线刺得十分不自在，想换个姿势躲一躲，无奈虚弱加上药物让他浑身无力，动一下都困难，被黑色布条从指尖一直缠满小臂的左手，却条件反射似的习惯性轻轻抽搐着。

这个小动作自然瞒不过对方。

二宫却也懒得管了，他自欺欺人似的将脸埋进枕头里，又闷又嘶哑的声音就传了出来。

“跟你没关系。”

相叶压下了已经冲到嘴边的“那你为什么来繁星城找我了”，想要换一句不那么尖锐，又能让二宫听出来自己是在为他不爱惜身体而生气担心，还不会让他觉得难受心里不舒服的话，因此陷入了纠结，半天都没开口。

他不说，二宫也不看他，依旧把脸藏在枕头里。

想了半天都没想好到底要回一句什么，相叶站在床边看了一会儿，却发现对方的呼吸均匀了下来。

原来是不知道什么时候，二宫已经睡着了。

相叶用指腹摩挲着二宫露出来的，有些红肿的右侧脸颊，心里有些酸涩，已经虚弱成这个样子了啊，连清醒的时间都那么短暂。

视线再次落到二宫的左手上，相叶微微皱起了眉头。

给二宫洗澡的时候他就发现了，这些黑色的布条虽然防水，却像是长在了二宫的手上一样，怎么撕都撕不下来。

光一和剛是下午进的“扫帚间”，出来的时候，两个月亮都落了。

一整个下午都是正常问答，当门外挂着的那块牌子“休息”字样朝外的时候，桑图就开始放飞自我，三个人聊得热火朝天口干舌燥，茶水都不知道喝光了几壶，不仅如此，法师大人还亲自下厨，做了一顿能让人吞掉舌头的晚餐。

友谊就是这么神奇，即使中间隔着千年的岁月，也依旧能够觅得知音，变得亲密无间。

以后若是剛和光一还想来繁星塔顶层找桑图，他们就可以走特殊通道，不需要排队什么的了。

“‘向北再向北……’这才过了不到三年啊，我们就只差最后一步了。”魅魔如是感慨。

从繁星塔回到家，剛精神有些亢奋，趴在床上，左前方放着那块预言石板，右前方放着桑图给他们列出的一张长长的物品清单，看看石板，再看看清单，来来回回好多遍。

刚刚洗完澡，魅魔身上穿着一件宽松的浴袍，浴袍后摆开衩很高，他的尾巴就从两片衣摆的缝隙里伸出来，直直的竖着，菖蒲一样的尾巴尖向左摆摆，又向右摆摆，就好像一只看见什么感兴趣东西的猫。

浴袍里面什么都没穿，光滑白皙的屁股在衣摆下若隐若现。

光一擦着头发从浴室出来，看见的就是这副半遮半掩的香艳场景。

他站的位置很微妙，是剛的正后方。

在这个有些特别的视角下，就更加让暗精灵血脉贲张了。

不干点什么都不是男人。

“这说明你我合拍，我是你的命中注定。”心动了就行动，光一丢下毛巾随意甩了甩头发，爬上床，整个人压在剛身上，凑到他耳边说了句调情似的话。

嘴上不老实，手下也不消停，光一轻车熟路地搔上了剛的尾巴根，果然没挠两下子，那条本来竖着的尾巴就灵蛇一般地缠上了他的手臂——暗精灵知道，剛喜欢这样。

魅魔舒服得直哼唧，屁股都往上抬了抬。

“嗯……臭不要脸……这么会说骚话，跟谁学的？”脸颊染上了几分红晕，在意乱情迷之前，剛及时收起了床上的两样正经东西，然后就专心享受起了光一带来的不正经。

“遇见你之后，我思如泉涌，自学成才。”

不得了，这家伙还上瘾了。

“真是狡猾……哈啊……你这张全是甜言蜜语的嘴，也给我展示展示别的本事吧？”剛被摸的都有些上头了，浑身都燥热起来，半是自愿半是顺势地翻过身来，解放了被夹在床垫子和自己小腹之间的下半身。

眼神涣散着，魅魔的语气却暗示意味十足。

“我上面这张嘴如果满足了你，那你是不是应该用下面这张嘴喂饱我？”将尾巴整个儿撸了一遍，光一的手指顺着臀缝探进去，被温热湿滑的内壁轻而易举地吞进去后，他乐了。

明明精神没有连接，两个人却想到了同一件事，这样的默契，真让光一恨不能仰天大笑。

“成交。”剛一点犹豫都没有，“不过，到底能吃多饱，取决于你让我满意的程度哦？”

“遵命，我的宝宝。”

光一噙着一抹笑容，给了剛一个缠绵悱恻的吻后，脑袋就一路向下，最后停留在了魅魔的胯间。

旭日劈开了长夜与黎明，给房间里交缠的两具身体，都镀上了一层泛着暖色的金光。

新的一天，来临了。

突如其来的阳光刺痛了双眼。

相叶雅纪徒然回神，僵硬的脖颈发出细微的“咔咔”声响，他才惊觉，自二宫再次陷入昏睡，他已经在床边的木头椅子上，枯坐了一个下午，加上一整个夜。

而趴在床上的人，一直未醒。

桌子上放着一条项链，坠子是黑色的八面体，雕刻之后六角包银——一个相当漂亮的空间袋，也是二宫浑身上下唯一值钱的东西了。

昨天给他洗澡上药的时候，相叶担心二宫那身破烂衣服上还有六趾巨蛇鹫的毒液残留，就一把火给烧了个干净，为了方便换药，现在二宫除了一条相叶才买的新短裤以外，啥都没穿。

即使知道那些“白银之手”的成员有不给空间袋上精神烙印的习惯，以此来显摆自己扒窃之术高明警惕性高没有人能将他们的东西偷走，相叶也没有去翻这个吊坠里的东西。

窥视别人的隐私，总归是不好。

但现在相叶雅纪不这么想了。

因为左撇子二宫微微抽搐的左手，也因为他那自以为掩饰得很好的小动作。

下意识地抬手在脖子附近摸索，没摸到项链连呼吸都有些乱了，应该是余光瞥见空间袋还好好放在桌子上了吧，这才倔头倔脑地将脸冲着墙，连一眼都不看相叶了。

你就这么相信，我是个正人君子吗。

活动一下僵硬的身体，相叶站起来走到桌边，拎起项链让那个黑色的坠子轻轻摇摆，大法师脸上神情莫测。

二宫潜意识里的信任虽然让他很高兴，但也只是高兴了那么一瞬，就被更多的狐疑和担忧取代了。直觉告诉他，对方这将近一年的经历，伤成这个样子的原因，或许他从这个空间袋里，全都能找到答案。

抱歉了小和，恐怕我要辜负你的信任了。

相叶咬了咬牙，终于下定决心，精神力探入到了这个如首饰般精美的空间袋中。

大法师以为，二宫是偷了什么不得了的东西被追杀才搞得这么惨的，他已经做好了被里面的宝贝闪瞎眼睛的准备了，没想到这个能装得下一头巨龙的空间袋，居然空荡得令人发指。

里面只有三样东西而已。

一套已经破破烂烂只能由炼金术士修复才能继续穿着的贴身皮铠。

一把不知道用什么金属淬炼打造的仍然锋利异常的哑光深色匕首。

还有厚厚一沓相叶特别熟悉的、从前每半个月就能收到一次、现在两个月才会传来一张的票据。它们通常会和催债的魔法信一起被寄到，一次一张。

除此之外，什么都没有。

没有不得了的宝贝。

没有金狮子、银狼、铜狐狸。

也没有白银之手成员最引以为傲的，一定会随身携带或者好好保护在空间袋中的，精致而美丽的镀秘银会徽。

而这个东西，绝不会被不慎遗失。

已经没有什么问题需要在繁星城里咨询了，光一和剛就全身心地投入到了出发往北前的准备当中。

根据桑图提供的物品清单，剛又列了一份需要购买的原材料清单，然后便在港口将“苍蓝蔷薇”入水，接通了“丸太郎”上面的传讯魔法。

魔晶石没闪烁两下，传讯魔法就被接通了。

剛也不废话，直接就告诉大野智，他们过一段时间会去拜访。

“好啊，我正好有事情跟你们讲。”塞壬族长家的公子，嗓音一如既往地黏糊糊。

“要当面说吗？”剛很敏感。

“对，要不然有点说不太明白。”

“不是什么要紧的事吧？”

“不算是，处理好你们手里的事再来就可以。”

“嗯，那就到时候见啦！”

“到时候见。”

听说光一和剛准备去传说中塞壬的领地，反应最大的是银杏。

第一不愿意和儿子分开。

第二不愿意和儿子分开。

第三……呃，其实最重要的是，她没去过，她对那个地方充满了好奇。

于是我们的魅魔女士就像个吵着要糖吃的小朋友似的，撒泼耍赖就差满地打滚地要求一起去无尽海和冰封海交界处的塞壬领地了。

剛很头疼。

丽丝安娜很头疼。

光一很头疼。

其实没光一什么事，他只是见男朋友和老妈很头疼，不好表现得太事不关己而已。

剛和丽丝安娜头疼的原因则是一样的。

“妈……我又没说不带你去……”德鲁伊一脸无奈，他算是懂了光一之前那通与光生有关的抱怨了，面前这个任性无比的美女，好像是他妹妹，而不是母亲。

“好啊小剛你要说话算话丽娜姐姐你给我当证人不许他出尔反尔！”剛的话音刚落，银杏的眼睛“噌”就亮了，脸上绽放出大大的笑容，表情变幻之快，简直让人惊愕。

丽丝安娜扶额，剛则目瞪口呆，寻思这场景怎么他妈的这么眼熟呢。

“剛，你说，如果你妈跟我爸对上了，谁能赢？”光一则抱着双臂，脸上挂着一言难尽的表情。

也变相地提醒了剛。

“你爸吧。”

“为啥？”

“因为银杏就跟张白纸似的，光生好歹和我一起游历无尽海诸岛几十年呢。”丽丝安娜摇了摇头，在一旁插话。

……行吧。

于是就这么“愉快地”决定了，分头行动，剛和银杏一组，走传送阵去砗磲郡卖各种炼制魔药的原料，以及绘制魔法阵卷轴的笔墨纸张，采购衣物装备，以及吃的。

光一和丽丝安娜则留在繁星城，查阅和“日月三岛”有关的所有资料，炼制魔药，绘制魔法阵和卷轴，毕竟桑图只能提供那些寻常人不知道的知识，但她本身，却并不会比图书馆还要博学。

这样分组最大的好处，就是能够让某个晕传送阵的混血，可以心安理得没有任何负罪感地宅在家。

常言道，计划永远赶不上变化。

预计的行程，被突如其来的插曲给耽搁了下来。

可光一和剛又不得不管。

因为这插曲即是求助，而求助者是他们的熟人。

相叶雅纪拽着满脸不情不愿的二宫和也，找上了门。

“剛，你是德鲁伊吧？”大法师有点不对劲，眼神直勾勾的，浑身上下都透着一股微微有些歇斯底里的意味。

“嗯，我是德鲁伊，怎么了，相叶？”剛用最平和，最寻常的语气回应着对方的问题，尽量让自己对他的刺激，降到最小。

“你们德鲁伊都是天生的医者吧，那我请你治病，什么代价都可以！请你，请你务必把小和治好！”相叶话都说得磕磕巴巴，攥着二宫右手腕子的整条胳膊都在微微发着抖。

二宫则面露不耐，白眼就快翻到天上去了。

“相叶雅纪你有点出息行不行？！”耐心终于耗尽，二宫语气不善地挥开了相叶的手，却几乎是下意识地让自己的左手藏在了所有人的视线之外。

“不行！你要是不答应，我就，我就……”歇斯底里过后是失魂落魄，被甩开手之后，相叶甚至不敢再次握上去，只是紧紧地捏着拳头，浑身都抖了起来。

“你就去死，是不是？相叶雅纪，你是娘们么，还玩一哭二闹三上吊的把戏？”

二宫轻声细语，表情一片平静，脸色却一点一点变白了。

“Nino，你怎么了？”剛权衡了一下，转而看向还算理智的那一个。

“没什么……他在无理取闹。”暗精灵说完，转身欲走。

“我在无理取闹？昨天你被我操得又哭又叫屁眼都合不拢的时候，你可不是这么回答的！”相叶却一把死死捏住了二宫的右手固定在他身侧，让他挣脱不得，满脸戾气地死盯着对方的眼睛，用凶狠来隐藏自己深深的绝望。

“你他妈……”二宫做梦都没想到，相叶会这么不管不顾地说出刚才那番话，在他看来，两个人已经彻底掰了，跟前男友荒唐一夜藕断丝连还在大庭广众之下被这么不堪地嚷嚷出来，尤其听者是和自己有过命交情的前辈以及关系不错的朋友，是一件十分丢人，简直丢死人了的事。

二宫被彻底激怒了，右手被钳制着，他想都没想地就高高扬起了自己的左手，要狠狠甩相叶一个耳光。

他这一举手，就让剛看出了不对劲。

二话不说就上前两步，一把将二宫的左手腕子攥住放下来，剛按了他手臂上的一个穴位，却并没有看到正常的握拳反射。

黑布条缠到指尖的左手只是微微蜷了蜷手指，就颓然无力地放开了。

丽丝安娜见状也没有废话，她来到二宫身前，施法就将这个只有暗精灵精通的魔法禁制给解开了。

布条松开散落，露出了二宫左手的皮肤。

看见他左手真容的所有人，心脏都缩了一下，微微泛起了疼。

二宫的左手加上左前臂，疤痕遍布，刀伤，烧伤，鞭痕，划伤，没有一块完整的好皮。

而他整个左手的姿态都稍稍有些怪异，就好像——

就好像是上面的每一根骨头都被碾碎过，然后愈合不良后的样子。

——TBC


End file.
